A Tiny Discovery
= Sara smiled as she walked along the streets of Columbine Town. Even though she was away from the busy part of the city's she kept her guard up by staying transformed as a local Mage. Not looking where she was going she wlaked towards a boy, walking in circles, reading a book and thinking. "Okay watch where your going kid!" Sara was already hot-headed and she hadn't even done anything yet. Her Exceed, Dokusei, was behind her trying to keep up. Tetsuya turns around, "Woah, where did you come from?" He closes his book and looks at Sara intently. He then approaches her slowly, "I don't think I've seen you before?" Sara tensed up, "I travel a lot!" Sara straighten herself up trying to make her self more bigger and stornger but really it looked like he was the boss. Dokusei smiled as he landed on his master's shoulder. "I'm Sara, this is Dokusei, my Exceed! Know what that is, "An exceed?!?!?!" His eyes light up in excitement, "I've never seen one before!" He tries to contain his exitement, but ends up jumping like a little girl. He notices what he is doing and stops himself "Sorry..." Sara stares at the boy, "Are you sure your a boy and not a girl..." Dokusei laughs but soon stops and stares at Sara. "Just 'cause you lost at my game doesn't mean oyu ahve to be nasty to the boy! Name?" Dokusei asks as he turn around with a smile on his face. He had always been the kinder one out of the pairing. "My name?" He asked "I am the one and only Tetsuya Nishida!" He says triumphantly, like it's some sort of achievement that he is who he is. "People know me as the lost one, for more than one reason..." He suddenly changes mood and laughs awkwardly. "But enough of me, what's your name?" Sara stares at him... "Sara and Dokusei... we just kinda told ya!" Her voice seemed angry even though it was normal for her. "Sorry 'bout my parthner I can't control her half the time," Dokusei wispers to Tetsuya. "I'm Dokusei, like boss said, and I lose fish, hugs and killing people with my VEMON SWORD" He grabbed out a small black sword and seemed to praise it. Tetsuya backs away a little "you know, you remind me of my friend Shroombit, maybe IO should show you a picture of him." He then proceeds to raise his hand in the air and says "Power Word: Exhibit" Then a picture of a small one-eyed mushroom with arms and legs appears, "This is Shroombit, he is the creepiest 'person' I know." He proceeds to remember all the experiences he had with his good friend, like the time when he battled him for the first time, and when Shroombit first joined his guild, Rebel Drone, "Ah, good times." He sighs happily in all of his nostalgia. "That is one ugly... 'thing'" Sara comfiored as she stared at the picture closely, like she knew him. "What kinda magic is that!" Dokusei explained as he stared at Tetsuya.